


Parent's Day

by KRMalana



Series: Norsekink meme Fills [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Community: norsekink, Complete, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/pseuds/KRMalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Parent's Day at school.</p><p>And Eira and Finnr are just dying to show off their fathers, Loki and Sigyn, to their classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at norsekink:  
> "I was inspired by this adorable picture: http://data2.whicdn.com/images/87638957/large.jpg
> 
> For some reason, Loki and the father of his children are staying on Midgard (maybe it's Thor and he needs to stay there because he's working with the Avengers or maybe it's one of the Avengers and because they are mortal, Loki has decided to stay with them). They agree to send their children to school on Midgard and it's Parents' Day so Loki turns up in his fierce Asgardian clothing. His children are really proud of him and drag him around introducing him to all their friends and tells them all about how their father is a prince and he's a magic user etc etc. The Children's friends are fascinated by Loki and they all want pictures with him! Loki is lost because he's never been around so many kids who like him!
> 
> Loki's husband/lover watches on with amusement."

They really hadn’t meant to settle in Midgard.

Their permanent home was on Svartalfheim, to be near Loki’s closest brother, Hodur.  That was where their first daughter, Eira, was born.  Sigyn had worked with the Dark Elves training and teaching the guards all he had learned from his years at the border.  Loki had become a teacher of magic, someone to help direct and guide others born with magic.  Malekith, Asta, and his daughter had been among his students along with a few other dark elves.

But he and Sigyn also had homes in other realms.  Sigyn had built a second one near a lake in Alfheim, the realm of Hodur’s twin Baldur.  And then Tyr had given them rooms in his palace in Niflheim.  All the brothers had rooms; so Hela could spoil her in-laws and their children.  There had not been one in Midgard.  With what had taken place there, before Loki had been imprisoned, Loki had not been comfortable.  Yes, it was true that his relationship with Thor was rebuilding.  And yes, it was true that he had fixed the damage done by his scheme and the attack by the Chitauri.  

With many things, it had taken time.  

They had come for a rare visit to Earth to see Thor.  Their second child Finnr, a boy, was only a few months old.  Loki stayed out of the public eye as much as possible.  He, Sigyn, and their children explored the land that Thor had come to call home.  They visited the great city under his care and under the care of his friends, the Avengers. 

And then Eira had discovered something that the humans called recess.  Scores of children of all ages out playing.  She had joined in with a group of boys and girls her age, playing tag and ball.  She had played with other children her own age back on Svartalfheim.  And she had her various cousins.  But never so many and at the same time, from different mindsets and backgrounds.  She had adored it.  When the bell rang and the children had filed back in for classes she had eagerly tried to follow them inside.  Sigyn had retrieved her before she had become lost, holding her up in his strong arms as she begged to go with them.

“What was that place?”  Sigyn later asked of his brother-in-law’s girlfriend, Jane Foster.  She was of Midgard and would probably know.  He had to describe it to her.  Once he had done that she quickly knew what it was.

“That was a school.  You know, a place for children to get an education.  They usually go from preschool or kindergarten, about six years old, until highschool, when the child is eighteen or so, when we consider them an adult.  Then afterwards there are vocational schools, where you learn a trade, or college.  That’s where you decide what career you want and get the specialized schooling in it.”

Jane went on to explain that there was different types of schools for children.  Schools run by religious groups, charter schools, home schools, and probably the most common was public.  She told them about the pros and cons of each when she saw that both Sigyn and Loki were fascinated by the news.  As citizens of Asgard there wasn’t something exactly like a school for children.  Most education had come from his parents and around the home for Sigyn.  And for Loki it had been the private education provided to him and his brothers by his parents.  But when Loki had showed more interest in magic than anything else, he had been taught secretly by his older brother Hodur.  But nothing where, everyday, they were surrounded by children their own age.

Later that night, Loki had rolled over in bed and settled his hand on Sigyn’s chest.  “I like the idea…”  Loki whispered.  “That Eira and Finnr would be surrounded by children their own age.  They would have many friends.  People to play and grow with…”  The pain of his own childhood crept through his voice.  Outside of his brothers and Sigyn, he had never had anyone he could truly call a friend.  “But then again… it would be humans…”

Sigyn chuckled at the tightness of Loki’s voice.  “The only humans you know are adults, Loki.  I think children everywhere, in any realm, are rarely much like the adults.  And I thought you said you were giving humans a chance?”

“I… might have said something like that…”

Sigyn wrapped an arm around him and snuggled him close.  “It is wonderful, though, Loki.  And you know that.  To think of your children.  To try new things to see what might be best for them.”  He knew his husband’s greatest fear was that he would turn out like his father, Odin.  That he would turn into some sort of monster and harm his children like Odin had done.  Loki was nowhere close.  Sure, he wasn’t perfect.  He made mistakes.  But there was no doubt that he loved Sigyn, Eira, and Finnr.  So, the next morning, he put it to Eira, who was old enough to decide.  Would she like to go to school?  And Finnr follow when he was old enough.

Yes!

Loki had figured a trial run of it, at first.  He would see how Eira fared.  He would see how the children treated his precious treasure.  If they hurt her in any way, he would dive in like a father bird and whisk her away.  So no one was more surprised when Eira enjoyed the school, especially at the speed she made friends.  She was bright and easily accomplished the ‘schoolwork’ that they assigned her.  Soon Sigyn and Loki were spending most of their time on Midgard.  If one was needed on another realm the other would stay behind to make sure the children were safe.  And if they could help it, both were present when she got home from school.  When Finnr was old enough he also enrolled in the school.  Sigyn and Loki once more hovered worriedly.  Would he be ok?  Would he have a relatively easy time like Eira had?  

The worries were foundless.  

That was until Parent’s Day.

~*~*~

Loki rubbed his chin.  “Tell me again what this ‘Parent’s Day’ is.”

Eira rolled her eyes.  “Daaaaad.  You heard me tell it before.  It’s a day where your mommy or daddy or both come to visit the school during the day!  You get to see our school and all the classrooms and all the things we do.  I want all my friends to meet you!”

“Yeah,” Finnr added.  He grinned his young boy grin where his first tooth was missing.  “And you can come dwessed up as…as your job!  I tell Bobby and Jim-Jim that _my_ daddy is a pwince, but they say nuh-huh!”  He bounced up excitedly on Sigyn’s knee.  

“So will you and Papa come?  Pretty please Dad?”

Loki groaned.  The one thing he found hard to resist in the world was the puppy eyes from his children.  

“I don’t see any harm in going.  I’d love to see your friends, sweetie.  What do you think Loki?  Thor is a pretty public figure, so us to show up wouldn’t be all that of a surprise.  No weapons of course.  And they know that you aren’t the same man anymore.”

Loki ran a hand through his hair as he thought.  He looked to his husband who was leaning his curly head on that of their son.  Finnr big, begging eyes.  Eira expectant smile.  So much like his own.  So very knowing that he was going to cave.  “Allright.  We will attend your ‘Parent’s Day’.  After all...”  He suddenly swept Eira up into the air despite her protests, “I think the world should now just who my precious treasures are.  That you are my beautiful babies and nobody messes with them.”  Eira shrieked, trying to get away from the kisses.  And failing miserably.  

Finnr clapped happily.  “Yay!  Big helmet!”

“No!”  Eira shouted in dismay.  “Dad, you can’t wear your horn helmet!  You just can’t!”

Finnr pouted.  He crossed his tiny arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks.  “I like Dada’s helmet.  I want him to wear it!”

Eira covered her face.  “No, it’s… its embarrassing!  Dad, please don’t wear it!  If, if you do I’ll just die!”

Loki had to crack a smile.  Despite not being in her teens yet, Eira could be quite dramatic at times.  He wondered just who she could have gotten it from.  But he would acquiesce.  No helmet.  Sigyn would do the same, since a helm made out of a creature’s skull might not be the best to show children.  (Or it would be totally cool, if Finnr was to be believed).  So, as the children instructed them, Loki and Sigyn dressed in their traditional garb and escorted their children to school.

Loki was terrified the moment he walked in.  

He had dropped off and picked his children up from school.  He had chaperoned for a few school events.  And of course he had attended their concerts and performances.  But that was always for a short while, and that was always concentrating on his own children.  Now here he was being introduced to the children and spend the whole day with them.  

It didn’t help that his own children immediately started showing him off.  Eira grabbed his hand and dragged him off to her friends.  “This is my dad.  He’s the one who taught me all my magic~”  Loki stood, frozen.  The girls and occasional boy stared at him with wide eyes.  What almost surprised him more was that Eira had so freely declared their magic.  There was such a pride in her voice.

“…you don’t look like a magician…”  One girl finally offered.  She looked Loki up and down.  She wasn’t afraid.  She was searching.  Where was his cape? Where was his top hat?

“Nooo, Ella.  I told you before.  Not that type of magician!”

“Can he bend elements?”  One of the boys asked, almost too eagerly.  “You know.  Earth?  Air?  Water?  Fire?”

“Jake, I told you no before.  We can use them but we aren’t hooked into just one.  That’s Last Airbender and Legend of Korra.”

“Can you show us?”  

Eira eagerly looked up at him.  “We can, can’t we Dad?  Just little stuff.”  She pulled out two chairs at the table and patted one for him to sit.  He glanced quickly at Sigyn who stood in the middle of the room, talking quietly with the other parents.  “Here.”  His attention was drawn back to Eira.  Who had placed a thick pencil in the middle of the table.  “My favorite kind is illusions.”

Underneath the table, she gently patted her dad on the knee.  Raising his hand, he waved it in the direction of the pencil while whispering under his breath.  The pencil wiggled and began to bend.  It became serpentine for a moment and then grew wings and for legs.  A small dragon soon stood on the table, craning its head this way and that to look at the children.  Sounds of aw and wonder were soon around the table.  The children turned around, summoning other friends to come and see.

The dragon became a bird, hopping and strutting over the table.  The bird became a seed, growing rapidly into a blooming flower.  The flower was soon two figures that chased each other about, one hiding behind a child’s arm while the other looked for it.  

“Wow!”  “Cool!”  “Do another!”  

Eira joined in, showing how she could move and control objects.  From the beginning, when they knew that being in a human school seemed like a long-running thing, Loki had cautioned Eira as someone also gifted with magic.  The ordinary human did not have it.  And the ordinary human never witnessed something like it.  If she could help it she needed to use good judgment using it.  Most important, however, was that she should never use it to take advantage or to place herself ahead.  

Loki had just begun demonstrating his body double when Finnr had barreled into the room.  “Eira?  Can I borrow Dada?”  Eira looked ready to pout.  She was having fun!  And she loved showing him off to her friends.  But she soon smiled and nodded.  “Yay!”  Finnr grabbed Loki’s hand and tugged.  Loki had little choice but to follow, half bent to be at a height for his hand to reach.  

“We are doing show and tells!”  Finnr declared as he pushed into his classroom.  It was warmer feeling with brighter colours and a different set up than Eira’s classroom.  A group of children Finnr’s age looked up from where they were setting in a ring on… squishy fabric things?  A woman, Finnr’s teacher, smiled at Loki when they entered.  He immediately recognized that it was hesitant.  She knew who he was and what he had done in the past.  But at the same time she was also giving him a chance.  “Hello, Mr. Loki.  We were just getting started.  Why don’t you sit here?”

She indicated a bigger fabric thing for him to sit on at the head of the circle.  He managed to wiggle into it and figured that it was some type of a chair.  Once he was settled Finnr immediately climbed in his lap.  Then he straightened up in pride.  “This is my Dada.  His name is Loki!  He’s a pwince and protects people and stuff with his magic.  Sometimes he helps my Unca Tor or we go to see my other uncas.  It’s fun!  We go on a shiny bridge with colors, like the ones in the rainbow we learned.”

“Hi Mister Loki!”  The children chorused when Finnr was finished.  The teacher, sitting nearby, picked up a stack of cards from a small table.  “When we knew you were coming, we had the children write questions they wanted to ask you.  Things about you or your job.”  She picked one out and read it aloud.  “Timmy wants to know:  Who’s a better superhero:  Thor or Loki?”

By the look on her and Loki’s face, she should have really read through the questions beforehand.  The other parents, waiting for their turns on the sidelines, looked horrified.  Sigyn looked mortified for Loki’s sake.  And tried to keep from cracking up.  

It didn’t help that the youngsters took it as a question they were supposed to answer and many chorused “THOR!” in response.  

“Why would you say that?” Loki demanded softly.  What a silly question.  It really didn’t count.  He wasn’t a superhero, while Thor (to humans anyway) was.  So there really only was one answer.  By the elated grin on a boy’s face, he knew exactly who Timmy was.  

But it was a curly, red haired girl who answered instead.  “Cause he can make it thunder and lightning.  And he has a big hammer!  And sometimes he hits the hammer on the ground and all the bad guys fall down just because he’s so strong and he can knock them over with just his hammer!”  Did this girl never breathe?

Determined to answer, Loki reached out and gently pushed her off the bag.  “See?  Who needs a hammer?  I knocked you over with my bare hands.”

It wasn’t until after he did it that Loki realized that was not the thing to do.  But it was Finnr who chastised him.  The tiny hand reached out and smacked his father on the back of his hand.  “Dada.  Not nice.  No pushing, unless on the swings.”  

“Sorry…”  Loki whispered to her.  He didn’t notice the adult’s reactions.  He was too busy seeing visions of being swarmed by angry children.  However, it was not the case.  

“Did you see that?”  “Yeah!  He didn’t use a hammer at all!”  “Just his hands…” “Can I have a picture?”

The last question was taken up by all of them.  It soon passed on to the parents.  And then to Eira’s class as they heard the news passed down the hall.  Children crowded around, squishing close or under his arms.  Some of the older ones posed.  It was overwhelming.  He was lost.  Lost amongst the sea of children who really, truly liked him.  He smiled.  He laughed.  He gently answered their questions or performed small bits of magic.  

Now if he could just get Sigyn to stop grinning in amusement…

**Author's Note:**

> While this is set after The Bonds of Brothers, I'm not sure if this is truly a sequel. It might be, or could be a AUish sequel. I just couldn't resist using this when I saw the prompt.
> 
> Of course, the image provided is from the commercial that aired as a Thor: The Dark World TV spot and I just had to include it as well. 
> 
> The relationships are the same as in The Bonds of Brothers. However, Baldur/Nan'na have a third child as hinted at in the epilogue. Here we find out it was a boy (his name is Ulf). And that the baby of Loki/Sigyn also hinted at in the ending line was a girl, Eira, and also had a second child, a boy named Finnr.


End file.
